Orion Rising
by Traci
Summary: Catherine tries to understand what her daughter sees in the annoying Englishman.


Usual Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will be... unless I take over BBC in a weird coupe. I've always wanted to start an international incident maybe this is the way to go.

Summary: Catherine is trying to understand her daughter's attraction to the annoying Englishman.

Author note: There is another DiP story that was just posted on another site also involving the use of astronomy and I saw it after I wrote this. I think we DiP fanfic writers must share a brain. :) Either way, be sure to check hers out as well, it's really good so far.

* * *

**Orion Rising**

* * *

Catherine watched her daughter watch the man in the suit walk away. Her daughter was smart, independent, stubborn and never let any man have any ounce of control over her. Over time she had watched her daughter try to hide smiles when he walked into the bar or suppress excitement over his return from London. It was time to have a serious mother/daughter chat.

"It's your favorite," Catherine offered as she placed a glass filled with ice and a light green liquid.

With a grateful smile, Camille Bordey, Detective Sergeant on the Honore Police Department, took a sip of the refreshing beverage. The smile was quickly replaced with a knowing frown when her mother sat down opposite her. Favorite drink? Taking a seat? This was not good.

"Richard seemed in a hurry to get out of here," Catherine stated.

"He has some reports to finish up."

With a nod, Catherine remained silent then, "What do you see in him?"

"Maman?"

"Richard. It's obvious he has an affect on you but I cannot figure out why. He's not your type at all."

Camille sighed. "We are not having this conversation."

"It's long overdue."

"Maman…" One look told her there was no way out. With resignation, she started. "No, he's not anything at all like what I thought my type was. He's constantly whining about the weather, the bugs, the sand... really anything. He won't relax. He refuses to wear anything but those ridiculous suits…"

She stopped to take a large gulp of the drink. "I don't understand it myself. He's frustrating, irritating, prefers to be alone. And stubborn. He's so stubborn."

With a smirk, Catherine added, "At least that's one thing you have in common."

Camille narrowed her eyes at her for a moment. "But there are those moments when he's caring, compassionate, in his own way trying to show he cares."

"Perhaps you're reading too much into his actions?"

Shaking her head, Camille went on. "I thought so too but… I don't know. When we were working on the case of the priest's daughter who was murdered? I told him he should try the holy spring. He laughed at me but still lit a candle knowing it would be important to me. When Aimee died? He was there for me, despite some horrible things I said to him. He sat on the sand without any thought." She smiled. "He even bought me flowers."

"Maybe he's just trying to be more of a friend to all of you."

"No. He's not like that with Dwayne and Fidel. Sure, he asks Fidel about the family from time to time, but usually only after I put the thought in his head. I snap a finger and he knows I need to talk to him, usually about something he did wrong."

Catherine was beginning to think maybe she had read him completely wrong.

"When the hurricane was forecast to hit the island and we ended up stuck in the school? Sure he went on and on and on about the case but eventually he settled and opened up to me about his childhood and family. He also set up a makeshift sleeping area out of blankets and pillows he'd found scattered about."

"If you're sure about him, why not say so?"

"There are rules, Maman, you know that. Yes, this is a small island and far more lax on those things but he's still a very by-the-book Inspector. Besides, I think if I made the first move too quickly I'd lose him for good." She sighed. "Do you remember that night you had set me up on a blind date but found me talking to him?"

Catherine nodded.

"I was so happy for a moment thinking you had set up a date for us."

"I am so sorry. If I had known…"

Camille smiled. "You still would have set me up on a blind date. You can't help yourself."

"Do you want me to help?"

"NO!" Camille shouted a little louder than necessary. "No. If anything is to happen, I want it to be the right way."

Opening her mouth to respond, Catherine quickly shut it again when the subject of their conversation walked back in. "Camille, I was wondering if…" He stopped when he looked up and saw Catherine sitting with Camille. "Ah, no. You're already in the middle of something. It can…"

"I was just getting back to the bar," Catherine offered, standing up. "She's all yours."

Inwardly, Camille started plotting her revenge against her mother, knowing full well the comment was chosen carefully. She looked up at Richard. "What did you want?"

Suddenly he started staring at the floor, a sign of his insecurity. "It was nothing, really." He looked back at her. "Really. You deserve time to do whatever it is you do outside of work." Richard had already made it halfway to the door when he felt her hand on his wrist. He stopped and turned towards her.

She smiled. "I don't have anything to do."

"Right. Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to, you know, try out Lucy. The skies are clear and Orion is rising." He shrugged. "No, of course not. Staring at stars all night probably sounds very boring."

"Richard, I'd love to."

He stared at her for a moment. How did she always manage to make him at a loss for words? "You're sure?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "I'm sure."

Catherine sighed from behind the bar as she watched her daughter leave with the stubborn Englishman. He was not anything like whom she would have picked for her daughter but he made her daughter happy, albeit frustrated at times, but happy. Perhaps it was time to try to notice the small things he did that made Camille love him.


End file.
